


Duct Tape Use #41

by AiyokuSama



Series: Love and Lust [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Duct Tape, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Restraints, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokuSama/pseuds/AiyokuSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is being helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duct Tape Use #41

It’s going to be a long night. A very long night.

“So how bad is it?” The man’s voice is normal enough, so anyone listening in wouldn’t suspect anything. They’d have to see the way Jason’s hand is sliding over Tim’s shoulder and down his clothed chest, before they realized something wasn’t quite right.

With a sigh the teen pointedly plucks the hand off of himself and firmly pushes it back at its owner. 

“It’s going fine. When you aren’t pawing me, Jason.” Tim meant that to be cross, but he just can’t manage it. As annoying as the second Robin can be, this time it’s not his fault. In fact the reason he’s here is to get Tim’s help. It seems he ran into some villainous wannabe floozy that had some kind of synthetic pheromones—and Tim is seriously starting to wonder why Gotham seems to be a magnet for such people—that are different enough from what they usually see to make things...Annoying. 

Jason had dosed himself with the standard anti-toxin, which seems to have slowed the effects of the pheromones down. But, as is evident by the hands now kneading Tim’s shoulders, it’s clearly still causing problems. Well he can live with a shoulder rub, but if the hands start to wander again...

He looks at the computer screen. “Well, the chemical make-up isn’t like anything Ivy puts out. For that matter I’m not sure WHAT this person was thinking. Much of this seems inert.”

“Uh...okay. Can you counter it? I mean, I’m FINE, but....”

Tim doesn’t look for up the computer, instead he just flaps a hand at the man. “Yeah, but it’s going to take time.”

“How MUCH time?” Huh, that almost sounds worried. “I mean if you leave it too long would it do damage?”

Tim shakes his head. “I don’t think so, though it’s probably going to make things rather uncomfortable. Damnit Jason!” He yanks the hand from where it slipped down, inside his shirt and was going for a nipple. Thankfully a little notification pops up on the screen. “Look.” He gestures at the blinking message. “Dick just got back from that fund raiser. Go molest him, and let me work.”

He can see Jason’s smirk reflected on the screen; it’s positively wolfish. Then the former Red Hood is all but running up the stairs to the study. Tim gives a relieved sigh.

There is motion reflected in the screen and he looks over his shoulder. A safe twenty feet behind him, duct taped into a chair, is the current Robin. Who had been out on patrol with Jason. And as such, was exposed to the same pheromones. But unlike Jason, he hadn’t had a dose of anti-toxin in his belt.

Damian is working furiously on his bindings, his blue eyes blazing lustily at Tim.

Yes, it’s going to be a VERY long night. And the sooner he comes up with an antidote, the better!

But first....more duct tape.


End file.
